The Tragedy
by Pheitkam1929
Summary: Amy Fern is a 16 American girl, and all she needs is her family. But on March 23, 2012 that all changed... Forever. OddxOC :P Please add to favorite and comment please3
1. Tragedy Starts Here

-6 months ago-

March 23,2012. 9:00pm in Indiana

Police were all in the Fern's home, asking Mr. and Mrs. Fern questions about their 6-year-old daughter Lily.

"Do you think she just wondered off?" One of officers asked.

"No she's missing!" Mrs. Fern said in tears. Then their other two kids came down stairs.

"Mom, dad what's happening?" Their oldest daughter Amy who was 16 asked.

"Amy have you seen your sister at all?" Her dad Josh asked.

"No."

"Where's Lily?" Their youngest son Elroy who was three years old asked.

"Go to bed dear." Sarah, their mother said.

"What's going on?" Amy asked.

"Lily's gone." Josh said.

"WHAT?!"

"Are you sure you haven't seen her?" Sarah asked.

"Yes."

"Oh Josh!" Sarah said sobbing on her husbands shoulder.

"I'm gonna look for her."

"Amy, no! Stay here!" Josh called but Amy had already left with her coat, phone, flashlight, and a picture of Lily.

Amy ran into the woods calling for her sister.

"LILY! LILY!" But there was no reply. Amy ran into town asking everyone if they've seen the missing girl on the printed photo. "Excuse me, have you seen this little girl? Excuse me have you seen this girl… she's missing." But everyone said no. When Amy came back home she shook her head saying 'no luck'.

Weeks later officer Carlos, Nancy, and FBI agent Luke came and gave terrible news. Lily had been murdered and her body was found on the bottom of the water of lake Michigan. Everyone was devastated.

-August 6, 2012-

About a month after Lily's murder, Mrs. Fern went to a hospital to get help. Amy just go released from the children's hospital, scared of what it was like in a six year olds eyes. To go through all that torture. And Josh wasn't doing to well with Amy and Elroy; he was loosing his job, and Amy was the one taking care of Elroy. So Josh had to do the hardest thing a father could ever do.

"What?!" I screamed. "No, I'm not going!"

"You need to Amy." Josh shouted.

"No, out of the question!"

"Amy you will and you are."

"No!"

"Amy you and Elroy are going"

"And what about Elroy?! We can't go to France for the year!"

"Amy Please! Look, I'm losing my job. And in France there's this boarding school called Kadic. They'll feed you both, give you a room, and your and Elroy can have a healthy, safer life."

"Oh okay, so why don't we go hop on a twelve hour plane ride to France, bring twice as much stuff especially since Elroy is a toddler, bring him to class with me, let everyone in the school think I'm a teen mom, get a job and still be with a toddler, get minimum wage just to him clothes and diapers?! And that's not even half of what's to come!"

"Amy your going, now that's final!"

"Fine, when do we leave?"

"Tomorrow night at eight."

"I guess I'll start packing our things"

"Amy?" A very sleepy Elroy started. "Why are we leaving?"

"Because mommy and daddy need time."

"Why?"

"I… I don't know." Then the two hugged Josh and boarded the plane. Twelve hours later the plane finally landed in France around seven and Elroy was still asleep. I grabbed the stroller out of the top case. (what ever you call it above your seat in a plane.) I strapped Elroy in and grabbed the other bag that was with the stroller, and left the plane to the baggage claim. After that we got on a cab and left for Kadic. After I paid the cab driver I went ahead and pushed the stroller with two bags in it and holding two more looking for the right building. While looking for the right building I guess I bumped into a group of five teens like me, knocking a boy over with a purple splotch in the center of his point blond hair.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" I said dropping the bags and helping the boy up.

"That's okay. You new here?" He asked.

"Uh ya. My little brother and I came from Indiana in the U.S. By the way I'm Amy."

"Odd."

"Excuse me?"

"Not you. My name is Odd. Odd Della-Robbia."

"Oh, sorry."

"That's okay. Oh, these are my friends; Ulrich, Jeremy, Yumi, and Aelita." Everyone greeted each other.

"Hi, do any of you know where dorm number twenty-four is?"

"Ya, do want us to show you?" Aelita asked.

"Yes please." Odd and Ulrich took two of the suitcases that Amy was carrying and they all walked to room twenty-four. When they walked in, Amy put her little brother in the bed while she unpacked and talked to her new friends.

"So what brings you here in France?" Jeremy asked.

"Our dad lost his job."

"I'm sorry."

"Not your fault. Nor his."

"What?" Ulrich asked.

"Well my family has been in a bad spot for over six months and he didn't want us to suffer."

"Well that's responsible." Yumi said.

"I guess." Then Elroy started to wake up.

"Amy." He started. "I saw Lily; she came down, and kissed me on the cheek. And said that she loves us."

Amy walked over to her brother and hugged him.

"We do lover her" She said.

"Amy."

"Ya?"

"I think she misses us." Amy started to cry.

"I think she does too. You and Trevor want to get some lunch?"

"Ya." Elroy then grabbed his stuffed monkey and held his sisters hand.

"Can you guy's show us where the lunch room is?"

"Sure" Odd said.

"Elroy, these are my new friends. Ulrich, Yumi, Jeremy, Aelita, and Odd."

"Hi how are you?" Odd asked. But the small boy hid behind his sister.

"It's okay, they're nice." I said.

Elroy then shook Odd's hand.

"He's so cute." Aelita said, but Elroy would just get closer to Amy.

"He's shy." I said.

"Ah." Jeremy said. Finally they all got to the cafeteria.

"What do you want to eat?" I asked my brother.

"Mac-n-cheese." Then the lunch lady handed a tray of Mac-n-cheese and a turkey sandwich with fruit. "Where do you want to sit?"

"Over there." Elroy said pointing to an empty table in the back. The two then sat at the disserted table eating their lunch. Suddenly Odd came and sat I front of Amy and Elroy.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey."

"So why are you sitting all alone?"

"I'm not, Elroy's with me."

"Besides Elroy."

"I dunno?"  
"Well I'll sit with you."

"Thanks. I guess being new here and acting like a mom , has made me forget that I'm still a kid."

"Well tomorrow is Sunday. You should be a teenager tomorrow."

"Your right."

"I know."


	2. Lyoko Plus Two

I do not own Code Lyoko. But I do own Amy and Elroy.

-Aug 7, 2012-

10:22pm

Elroy and Amy were both sleeping when a slight crack of light appeared from the door that was slowly opening. A ghost that formed into a man. He slowly picked up the small boy with short brown hair wearing spider-man pajamas. When he almost made it to the door he knocked over a picture, creating a loud sound waking Amy up. She opened her eyes slowly to see her brother being kidnapped.

"Stop!" Amy yelled but he ran off with Elroy. Amy followed.

When they were outside Elroy could feel himself being carried. He woke up and found a man holding him. He looked over his shoulder to see Amy chasing him.

"Amy!" he cried.

When the specter lost Amy, Elroy was fighting back trying to free himself, but was electrocuted. The specter then came to an abandon factory; he jumped off the ledge and landed on his feet. He came to an elevator and clicked down. When the doors opened he laid Elroy in a gold metal tube. He then disappeared in fin-air.

Amy then came in the room finding her brother unconscious. Before picking him up the doors of the tube closed. When it opened again Elroy was gone. Amy stepping in, when it closed she felt warm. When she woke up, she was in a big, round, blue room. When she found her brother, she ran and held him.

Finally a soft voice spoke.

"Amy?"

"Elroy! Oh thank god your okay."

Elroy then started laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"You're a kitty cat." He then pointed to Amy's pink and yellow tail. She also found cat claws on her hands, whiskers, her long brown hair was down, she was wearing a tight skinny black suit; which in case had two throwing knives.

"Wow. And look at you." Elroy looked to see he wearing a baby blue ninja suit, with a black bandana.

"Amy?"

"Ya?"

"Is this heaven?"

"I don't know." Elroy grabbed his sister's paw and they walked out. As they walked, they came towards an elevator like machine. Slowly they got on. At the stopping point, they went towards the only path.

-Lyoko Warriors-

"All finished Jeremy." Ulrich said.

"Great job. Now get out of there, the core is being attacked!"

"We're on it Jeremy." Yumi said. Then they all went to the elevator.

-Amy and Elroy-

The two siblings came to some kind of dock. When they stepped out there were three floating vehicles. A green bike, lavender scooter, and a pink and purple skateboard. Amy started to get on the skateboard.

"Amy!" Elroy called out.

"What?"

"Don't get on that."

"We could find a way out. Come on." Elroy stepped behind his sister and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Ready? Hold on tight." Then they started to move.

"Look!" Elroy pointed to three flying stingrays.

"Lets follow them." Amy shifted the skateboard and followed the strange creatures to a dome on the bottom of the giant sphere that they were in. "Hold on Elroy!" Elroy held on to her waist as tight as he could. Amy tipped the skateboard in a vertical form and held on the top of the board and Elroy. When they were in, Amy parked and got off and on to a blue floor. They saw a bright ball being shot by the stingrays, and brown creepy monsters. Before they new it three of the brown monsters surrounded the two. Amy grabbed her throwing knives and protected her brother.

-Lyoko Warriors-

Everyone came to the outside of sector five to get to the core when Odd noticed his overboard was gone.

'Hey Jeremy, where's my overboard?" Odd asked.

"What do you mean? I programmed it with the others." Jeremy said.

"Well its not here now." Ulrich said.

"Well just share with Ulrich. The core is being attacked." Odd then hopped on the over bike behind Ulrich. Then they all took off.

-Amy and Elroy-

Before the Creepers fired a tall boy about Amy's age wearing all black, with spikes around his wrists, a target like symbol on his chest and forehead, and a huge sword walked up; seizing their fire.

"Come with me child." He said in a dark voice.

"Who are you?" Amy asked.

"William. Now if you want to leave please, follow." Amy and Elroy followed William, until a voice yelled and said.

"Laser Arrow!" It was Odd, he and the others right behind Amy.

"Odd!?" Amy yelled in shock.

"Amy!? Elroy!?"

"What are you all doing here!?"

"No time! Get away from William!" Yumi yelled.

"Why, he's going to get us out of here."

"No he's not!" Aelita said too.

"Amy, just listen!" Ulrich started. "William wants you and or your brother. He's evil and will kill you!"

"Enough!" William shouted, and he swung his sword knocking everyone but Elroy down. He opened his palm and released a cloud of smoke. It picked up Elroy and while guiding his smoke power, he ran up the blue block stairs, away from the good.

"AMY!" Elroy called. Amy woke up and then ran towards her brother.

"Energy field!" Aelita, the pink haired girl said; releasing a pink ball. The Creepers fired lasers at Amy and Yumi; who were back to back. Yumi grabbed both fans and threw them, slicing the two Creepers causing them to explode. Amy did the same with her knives.

When she ran towards Ulrich, a laser shot him in the stomach. He shattered and disappeared.

"Ulrich!" Amy called.

"It's okay!" Aelita said, as she blasted a Creeper. "He's back on Earth." Amy was relived for Ulrich not dying. But still worried about Elroy. William then called out and said "Manta!" Two flying stingrays then came attacking. On the other hand, while the four teenagers' fought the monsters, a large jellyfish came out. Elroy was frightened. It then wrapped its tentacles around him, and took the last three and put them in front of his forehead. Elroy froze. The creature was now taking something.

Back on Earth Jeremy looked on the computer screen and saw four boy head shapes; and numbers that were going down.

"The Scypazowa is stealing Elroy's memory!" Jeremy said through the microphone.

"What?" Amy whispered. When she turned around she saw the giant jellyfish holding her brother.

Amy sprung into action; she ran like a cat. Dodging the lasers while running up the stairs. Finally she came to the top; she grabbed a knife and cut the tentacles, releasing Elroy. The scypazowa left, Amy held her unconscious brother. Then two small blue eyes opened up.

"Elroy?" Amy asked as her brother slowly opened his eyes.

"Amy?"  
"Elroy!" She yelled hugging her brother.

"Amy!" then William came from behind. He was about to slay the two when a metal fan hit his back as he turned red and started to disincarnate he used his smoke power and threw Amy and Elroy off the ledge.


	3. The Letters

I don't own Code Lyoko but I do own Amy and Elroy.

Amy's POV

Falling… when I awoke I was flying. Everything was blue, and there was a bright white light. I felt someone holding my arms. I looked up to see a girl with pink hair. Flying with pink wings. It was Aelita.

End of POV

Aelita sat Amy on the ground. "Amy? Amy, wake up." Aelita called. Finally Amy awoke.

"Huh? What happened?"

"William pushed you and Elroy off the ledge." Yumi replied. Then Amy realized Elroy wasn't with her.

"Elroy! Where is he?!" Amy yelled in panic mode.

"Right here." Odd said riding the overboard with Elroy next to him holding onto his waist. Elroy ran to his sister when they reached to ground. He wasn't crying with tears but you could tell that he was scared enough not to say anything.

"Its okay, I'm here." Amy said trying to comfort him. She then looked at Odd, Yumi, and Aelita. "Okay, I want an explanation and don't try to mix it up."

"Okay but first lets go home."

-Back on Earth-

All three scanners opened, and Odd, Aelita, and Yumi walked out. A minute later Amy and Elroy came out unconscious. When they awoke the others led them to a huge computer room. After explaining Amy wasn't so confused anymore.

"So Xana is evil, wants to take over the world but cant since he's trapped in the super computer? Which Jeremy controls."

"Yup. Jeremy said.

"And we're the only ones in the entire world who know?"

"No, the creator was Aelita's father. Franz Hopper. But is now being held prisoner by Xana."

"And what is that place?"

"Its called Lyoko, a virtual world." Aelita said.

"Kike a video game?" Elroy asked.

"Yes but a very dangerous game."

"So, what about William?" Amy asked.

"William was an ordinary school kid. When he found out and proved himself worthy, we let him join." Yumi said. Then Aelita took over.

"On his first mission he was having fun. But when the scypazowa came…"

"The giant Jellyfish." Odd interrupted.

"It implanted something that turned him evil. When he destroyed Lyoko he became Xana's apprentice. Later, me and Jeremy recreated it with my fathers data."

"We use a submarine, the Skidbladnir to go into the digital sea, to look for him and William. But if we were to fall in; we would be deleted or become Xana's apprentice." Jeremy finished.

"What if someone found out?" Amy asked.

"We can reset time. No one can or will remember a thing unless you go into the scanners. That's how you get to Lyoko." Odd said. Amy had just tow more questions though.

"What about my brother what did that creature want? And why doesn't he have a weapon or power like us?"

No one answered. "Answer Me!"

"We don't know." Aelita said.

"So he's in mortal danger?"

"Apparently." Amy was scared.

"Amy, Elroy?" Yumi started. "Can you both keep a secret? No one, not your family, parents, or even your best friend can know." Amy and Elroy looked at each other.

"Yes." They both said.

While Amy and the others talked, Elroy was in the corner talking to himself.

"Where are you?... Where's that?... How come?... I love you too."

"Elroy, who are you talking to?" Amy asked.

"Lily." Elroy said with a smile. Amy dropped her phone and started crying.

"Whose Lily? You guys always talk about her. As if she's some special imaginary friend." Ulrich said. Amy got mad and walked towards him.

"She's not imaginary." Ulrich decided not to ask any more questions. "Come on Elroy, we're leaving."

"But…"

"Now." Elroy then left the factory with his sister. Everyone else was very confused. By the time the two siblings got back on campus it was midnight. They both went back to sleep, but Amy locked the door this time.

-6:00am-

Amy got herself and Elroy ready for the day. But since Amy didn't want people to think she was a teen mom other that he was her brother, she decided to take him to daycare across the street.

"Are you ready for your first day of Daycare with Ms. Poe?"

"I guess."

"You guess?"

"I want to be with you. What if no one likes me?"

"What if? I'm sure they'll like you very much. Just don't talk about Lily okay?"

"Okay."

"And what else?"

"Lyoko or Xana."

"Good. Now ill pick you up at four, if you good while I'm in school I'll take you for ice cream. I'll call you at lunch, and if you need to call, here's my number. But only call if its and emergency. Not if you get a paper cut, if someone said a bad word, nothing like that. If you don't feel good tell Ms. Poe and she'll tell me."

"Okay, okay."

"Now grab your juice and Trevor." Elroy grabbed his small transformers backpack, her backpack, phone and left. While walking down the hall Amy bumped into Odd.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey, morning champ."

"Good morning, Odd." Elroy answered.

"So where you heading?"

"Just taking Elroy to day care across the street." Amy replied.

"Mind if I walk with you?"

"Not at all." When they got to Ms. Poe's day care center, Elroy hid behind Amy.

"Its okay. I'll be here to pick you up at four."

"Promise?" Elroy asked.

"Promise." Amy kissed and hugged her brother goodbye and left with Odd. While walking back to school Odd broke the silence.

"So, who is Lily?" Amy's eyes widened.

"So you a cat on Lyoko too?" Amy said quickly, changing the subject.

"Yeah."

"Cool."

"Amy, seriously, who's Lily?" Odd asked as they both stopped in front of the cafeteria.

"Probably her imaginary friend." A tall girl with black hair and two boys behind her said. "Aren't you little old for that?" she asked in a bratty tone.

"Sissi cool it." Odd said.

"Shut up scrawny."

"I am not scrawny. I'm Svelte!"

"Shut up."

"Come on Odd lets go." Amy said.

"By the way, how's Jeff?"

"How do you know Jeff?" Sissi then held up three opened letters that were for Amy from her mom and dad.

"Where did you get those!" Amy yelled grabbing the letters.

"My father, the principle told me to give you these but I thought I take a look.

"You have no right to read my letters!" Then Sissi started to say what was written for the letters out of memory.

"To Amy." Amy looked at Sissi, hoping she wouldn't speak. "How's my big 16 year old? I hope you and Lily are getting along. How are Elroy, Lily, and Jeff doing by the way? Well, at the hospital, it gets pretty boring and they serve the worst food ever. Make sure you tell the others I love them. And I love you too. –Mom"

"Sissi! Stop!"

"Amy how's Kadic? And Elroy?"

"Sissi!"

"I hop Elroy and his ghost conversations aren't getting to you."

"Stop!"

"By the way they found Jeff. He was in Illinois." Before Sissi continued Amy ran up and tackled her. Soon a huge crown gathered around to watch the fight.

"Amy!" Odd yelled. He and Ulrich and Yumi pulled Amy off of Sissi who was now bleeding, and holding he arm.


End file.
